dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DQueenie13/Paleocademy Chapter 10
The Transformation Crystals - and Seth’s Past While Zoe was imprisoned, Seth was in his room, looking at a picture of a girl who strongly resembled him. “Cosmos, Mika,” he whispered as he stared at it. He then hugged the picture while Andy watched him, whimpering in his throat, then licking his master’s hand. “Andy . . . you’ve never seen Mika, have you?” Seth asked, finishing with a chuckle. “Well, well, Mika, we’ll finally meet for the first time.” Seth seems to be holding a mysterious secret that he doesn’t want shared with anyone else. Meanwhile, Zoe had woken up and saw the four Leaellynasaura sitting and whimpering in their cages. “OK, you guys, I’ll get ourselves out of this crazy place. GO! Earth Transformation Crystal, Quake Saber!” A purple orb glowed, then turned into a saber which Zoe grasped. She swung it at her cage, breaking herself open, then repeating it with the four Leaellynasaura. After completing her first job, she reclaimed the Earth Crystal and took out a card that had actually been in her hair - one place that the Night Stars didn’t check - as for the dino holder? Didn’t need it! Zoe and the four Leaellynasaura broke out of the room, wandering about when they accidentally ran head-on in Maximus, Mihasa’s dinosaur. “Uh-oh,” said Lea. Back at the D-Room, Seth was telling Max, Rex and Keely about his sister, Cosmos. “You have a girlfriend?!” screamed Max. “Well . . . not really. She’s only seen me once, when she was two years old- . . .” You could tell that he was struggling to tell because he never really thought about her until he learned that she had sent them the Planetary Dinosaurs. Seth sighed, “She never wanted me to meet Cosmos because she was afraid I would get attached to her.” “Who’s she?” “The woman who is raising Cosmos and her sister Galaxy, as well as their two cousins Mikhail and Warren.” “What about Galaxy? And Mikhail and Warren?” “Oh, they’re all older than Cosmos. Around 30, all three of them. My mom said that Cosmos must’ve been ‘an accident’, since she was born so late. Those three just went on, did their stuff, nothing all too special about them . . .” As soon as he finished that, there was a knock on the door. “Is it . . . ?” They thought as Keely went for the door. In the Night Stars’ Headquarters, two Triceratops were fighting each other. One of them was Maximus, Mihasa’s dinosaur, and the other one was actually Sofia’s. That dinosaur, Cher of Jupiter, was also a dinosaur; both dinosaurs had their armor on. “Cher! Use Light Strike!” A ball of light formed in between Cher’s horns, then shot a beam at Maximus, successfully defeating him. (If you didn’t know, Cher creates Light versions of super moves.) The five ran into a teleporter box and successfully teleported home, where she was greeted by her friends and a mysterious new girl whom Seth held close to him. “Who are you?” Zoe asked. “I’m Cosmos Andersen, I’m Seth’s girlfriend,” she said. Although her voice was soft, there was a tone of fierceness in it. “I’m Zoe . . .” Zoe faltered, then suddenly collapsed. “Zoe!!!” everyone screamed. Next Chapter - Chapter 11: Zoe and Cosmos - A Perfect Pair: Zoe is hospitalized, but gets out because she was alright. The first use of Napalm and Daspleto’s first on-screen reveal. Extra of the Chapter: Cosmos’ Profile Name: Cosmos “Mika” Andersen Age: 22 Gender: Female Hair and Eye Color: Both blue Clothes: She has an Asian-styled miniskirt-dress that has blue trim. Her blue hair is loose, and she wears knee-high boots that are also white and blue Dislikes, Quirks: She strongly dislikes feet and often trips up going down stairs and vice versa. Other: She is the creator of the dinosaur cards and had given some to the Owens, who made it popular. She based the move cards off of her own powers, and she has a lot of move cards which the others don’t have. Dinosaur: All, especially Daspletosaurus Dino Name: Daspleto (Daspletosaurus, her favorite dinosaur), Diplo (Diplodocus, her 2nd favorite dinosaur) Category:Blog posts Category:PaleoTrilogy